Give up the Funk
"Give Up the Funk (Tear The Roof Off The Sucker)" is a song featured in the season one episode Funk. It is originally sung by Parliament from their album Mothership Connection. It is sung by New Directions as part of a scrimmage against their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline (when they had TP'd their choir room and performed on their stage at McKinley after breaking into the auditorium with Sue's help), showing them what happens when you let go and enjoy the fun of performing and just getting funky. This is also partly revenge for Vocal Adrenaline throwing eggs at Rachel. There is loose choreography, but much of the dancing is free-style. Everyone dances, and the camera is often trained on Quinn. Jesse also quotes, "They performed a funk number. We have never been able to pull off a funk number," and Giselle agrees saying that they were "souless automatons." You see that Vocal Adrenaline is actually very scared. Puck smirks after the performance saying, "See you punks at Regionals". Despite rumours of the start of the song being pitch-edited, Chris Colfer confirmed it was his original voice and that he has a very wide range. Lyrics Tear the roof off We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker Tear the roof We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker Tear the roof off the sucker You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Repeat) We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk We want the funk, give up the funk We need the funk, we gotta have that funk Na-na-na-na-na Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow We're gonna turn this mother out x2 You've got a real type of thing going down getting down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round (Repeat) We want the funk give up the funk We need the funk we gotta have that funk We need the funk gotta have that funk (repeat) We're gonna turn this mother out (x4) Ow, we want the funk give up the funk Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk (repeat) La la la la la Doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww! La la la la la Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, owww! You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going down You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down There's a whole lot of rhythm going round Ow, we want the funk give up the funk Ow, we need the funk we gotta have that funk Videos Video:Glee BTS - Funk Video:parliament - give up the funk Video:Glee 1x21 Give Up The Funk Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones